<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tires and Jacks by coolbyrne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904716">Tires and Jacks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne'>coolbyrne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught out in the rain with a flat tire and a busted arm, Gibbs figures the night can only go up from there. He's not wrong. (Pre-Slibbs/Alternate First Meeting)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tires and Jacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like the idea of keeping the canon but starting out differently. (And I sorta stole the idea of Gibbs with his arm in a sling from Season 7.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken him almost 15 minutes to get the jack under the truck, and as he stood there, looking at the offending flat tire in the dark, he knew it was going to be impossible replacing it with one arm. Even if he could crank off the lugnuts, there was no way he was getting the tire out of the truck bed and switching them out. He glared at the sling that had made his right arm useless, then sighed and reached for his phone. He was playing out responses in his head that would cut off the predictable concern of McGee when he flicked the phone open, only to find a dark screen. A replay of Bishop's reminder to plug in his phone flashed across his brain, and he tossed it into the truck. </p>
<p>
  <em>Dammit.</em>
</p>
<p>The road would generally see its fair share of traffic if it wasn't for the time, though he was dismayed by the fact that the 4 cars that he did see didn't stop, even if it was almost midnight. His faith in humanity was eroding more and more every day. </p>
<p>
  <em>Flat tire, busted wing, no phone and no help. </em>
</p>
<p>He wondered if things could get worse when thunder cracked over his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>Figures.</em>
</p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>He sat inside the truck as the rain came down, his only option being to wait it out and walk to the nearest phone, wherever the hell that may be. Another car drove by and he was tempted to step out with his gun but common sense and a dash of defeat changed his mind. Squinting into the distance, he saw tail lights turn red and what appeared to be a car turning around. He was thanking whatever deity made sure he wasn't the last decent guy on the planet when the smallest car he'd ever seen crossed the centre line to park in front of him. His eyes squinted at the headlight beams that were broken up by the silhouette of the driver who had stepped out with an umbrella. </p>
<p>The decent guy was a beautiful woman.</p>
<p>Her smile was wide and welcoming as she approached the truck with caution but friendliness. </p>
<p>"Everything okay?" she asked through the rain.</p>
<p>That she stopped in the middle of a dark road to help a stranger spoke of her bravery and her humanity and he liked her immediately. </p>
<p>"Tire's gone," he replied. Opening the door, he held up his right arm. "And so's the arm."</p>
<p>"Oh, shit," she replied, her voice low and her sympathy genuine. "Did you call anyone?"</p>
<p>He twisted to his right and reached for his phone with his left. Flicking it open with his thumb, he showed her the screen. </p>
<p>"I love your phone. I bet it's even better when the battery's charged, huh?" His lips twitched at her light sarcasm, but before he could retort, she said, "Let's get this changed."</p>
<p>He was caught between his chivalry and his necessity, and her jump to action made the decision for him. Handing him the umbrella, she took off her jacket, tossed it over his steering wheel, pushed up her sleeves and walked over to the back of the truck. He followed behind, keeping them both dry, and sacrificed some wet when she pulled down the tailgate and hopped on to retrieve the spare tire. She rolled it to the end, jumped down and rolled it off to the ground. Briskly wiping her hands together, she looked at the tire iron in the jack.</p>
<p>"You have a 4-way?" He gave her the umbrella to reach behind the driver's seat. They switched off items and she nodded. "Great!"</p>
<p>A vehicle slowly pulled up beside them and the passenger window rolled down.</p>
<p>"Need some help there?"</p>
<p>She turned to the man who was leaning from the driver's seat to the window. "Nope, we got this. Thanks!" She gave him a wave then turned back to the tire. As the car disappeared into the rain, she looked up from her crouched position, saw his face and laughed. "How long have you been waiting for someone to stop?"</p>
<p>His reply was terse. "Over an hour." </p>
<p>As she spoke, she notched the iron to the lug nut. "That's because to some, a man with one arm is still more capable than an able-bodied woman." She must've heard his disapproving growl because she looked up and offered a forgiving shrug.</p>
<p>"You're capable," he said, gesturing to her quick work. "Done this before?"</p>
<p>"How else could we change the tires on our CO's personal vehicle with Humvees?" His laugh was loud in the rain. "Even funnier when you know he had tiny little legs." She took the time to measure the memory with her thumb and index finger. "We practiced it for a week until we were a Nascar pit crew." </p>
<p>"Army?"</p>
<p>"Used to be."  </p>
<p>There was something more there, something in her throat, but she went back to the tire and the moment was gone. With the efficiency she hinted at, the wheel was switched out with the spare in under 5 minutes. When she went to hoist the flat into the back of the truck, he wanted to step in, but her speed and his bad arm nipped the idea in the bud. Softly grunting, she hefted the wheel up and onto the truck bed. It clipped her hip, leaving a mud streak along the denim, but she didn't seem to mind, and he felt compelled to compensate her in some way, even if he wasn't ready to admit he didn't want her to leave.</p>
<p>"Can I buy you a coffee?"</p>
<p>They stood under the umbrella, closer than 2 strangers might, but drawn together by the rain and an unexpected attraction. Still, her hesitation made him do the same, and it occurred to him that she had taken a chance pulling over to help a strange man and that his invitation might have come across the wrong way.</p>
<p>"Let me give you some money." His turn to the driver's door was stopped by her hand on his arm.</p>
<p>"Coffee sounds good. Really, really good."</p>
<p>The way she damn near purred the approval made him want to figure out other ways to get that sound out of her. Her eyes closed briefly, only adding to his imagination.</p>
<p>"I know a place." He heard the words and thought again of how it might be taken. "A diner. About 15 minutes from here."</p>
<p>She smiled, dissipating his concern. "Okay." He handed her the umbrella and she frowned at the reminder of his arm. "You sure you can drive?"</p>
<p>Sliding into the driver's side, he nodded. "It's a pain in the ass, but I manage."</p>
<p>"Hmmm." She scrutinized the situation, grabbed her jacket then said, "Okay. I'll be right behind you if something happens."</p>
<p>"I think the other 3 tires'll make it."</p>
<p>"Very funny. Get a move on, Cowboy."</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am."</p>
<p>He watched her return to her car, and it wasn't until she flicked the high beams on and off that he realized he hadn't moved. Struggling with the seat belt, struggling with the ignition and struggling with the stick shift, he finally got the truck moving and merging onto the road. He looked into his rearview mirror and saw that she was doing exactly as she said, her little car trailing behind him.</p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>As soon as the clock hit 1:00AM, it was like a weather switch turned on and the rain stopped just as they pulled into the small parking lot outside the diner. The small car looked even smaller beside his truck and all he could envision was his knees up to his chin in the thing. She waited for him to sort out his obstacles in the opposite order before he opened the door and touched ground. He led her to the diner, holding open the door as the bell jangled overhead and he watched her eyes soak in the place. When they crinkled in the corners, he knew he'd made the right choice. The place was empty save for a pair of cops at the counter who gave him a silent nodded greeting, and Gibbs returned it with a lift of his chin.</p>
<p>The way he went right for the middle booth made her ask, "You come here often?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," he replied, sighing when he was able to take a load off. "Not always this late."</p>
<p>Verifying his claim, the waitress came by with the coffee pot and greeted, "Special Agent Gibbs. I haven't seen you in ages! Elaine will be jealous."</p>
<p>He grinned. "Nothing for her to be jealous about, Cathy- I'll be in tomorrow mornin', same time as always."</p>
<p>"You mean, later this morning," she corrected with a wink. "Now, I know you want some of this." She held up the pot. "But did you want something else?"</p>
<p>"Burger and fries." He looked across the table and arched an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"That sounds wonderful. I'll have the same."</p>
<p>Cathy nodded her approval. As she poured the coffee, she assured, "Won't take long."</p>
<p>When the waitress left, he saw something in his Good Samaritan's eyes that made him narrow his. "What?"</p>
<p>She pinched 3 sugar packets between her fingers. "Special Agent Gibbs, huh? Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"</p>
<p>His eyes thinned into straight lines. He'd met a lot of people in his career, but he was damn sure he'd remember her. With one eye on the horror about to unfold with the sugar, and one eye on her smirk, he replied, "Yeah."</p>
<p>She held out her left hand across the table. "Special Agent Jacqueline Sloane. My friend's call me 'Jack'."</p>
<p>He returned the handshake as he flipped through his memory banks. "You're the agent from California, the psychologist," he said once his brain retrieved the information. "A friend of Leon's."</p>
<p>"Yes. And I'm glad you put them in that order." Seeing his inquiring tilt, she explained, "I just don't want people to think I got the job because I'm a friend of the Director's."</p>
<p>"Pretty sure NCIS vets a bit more thoroughly than that."</p>
<p>She laughed and he did the same, falling under her bright spell. Then the sugar hit the coffee and the pain of witnessing it snapped him back. She seemed oblivious, though, stirring the dark drink and inhaling it deeply before taking a sip.</p>
<p>"Oh, this is very good coffee."</p>
<p>The purr was back and he immediately forgave any crime she committed against the coffee.</p>
<p>"Were you working on a case?" He blinked, jolted out of his reverie. "You're up awfully late."</p>
<p>"You got clearance yet?" His question drew out her grin. "Comin' from the office. You?" She quirked her head. "You're up awfully late." His repetition made the grin grow into a smile that drew his gaze to her mouth.</p>
<p>"Couldn't sleep. First few days in a new city. A bed that's not mine." His eyebrow rose. "Hotel," she quickly corrected, much to his amusement. And his surprising relief. She used his brief attention to his coffee to ask, "Is that what happened?" she asked, pointing her cup at his arm. "The case?"</p>
<p>"Not this one. Pushed one of my agents out of the path of an oncoming car the suspect was driving."</p>
<p>"Very noble of you."</p>
<p>"Very stupid."</p>
<p>She shook her head. "I don't believe that and neither do you. You've got a very old school charm about you." </p>
<p>"You gonna analyze me, Agent Sloane?"</p>
<p>"'Special Agent Sloane'," she corrected. "And no, I suspect that would be a lifelong project." </p>
<p>She didn't sound like it was a bad idea.</p>
<p>He was watching her tap her finger against the mug when she asked, "How pissed were you that no one stopped?"</p>
<p>That she could read him so easily, that she recognized his irritation at selflessness that didn't get reciprocated made him grunt and take another drink of his coffee. But when he looked up into warm amber eyes, he smiled. </p>
<p>"<em>You</em> stopped."</p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>"These fries are delicious."</p>
<p>He watched her take another from his plate. "I wouldn't know."</p>
<p>Her tongue stuck out in retaliation. "I make no apologies."</p>
<p>"You two need a top-up?"</p>
<p>Jack looked up at Cathy and shook her head sadly. "I'd love to, but I need to get some sleep. I have a billion apartments to look at tomorrow." She glanced at her watch. "Today."</p>
<p>The waitress' eyes lit up. "New in town?"  She didn't wait for Jack's question. "This is the first time this one here's brought you in."</p>
<p>Jack opened her mouth to correct the assumption, but Gibbs spoke first. "It'll be the last time if you keep houndin' her, Cath."</p>
<p>The threat rolled right off her back. Patting his face, she said, "Be nice. I like this one."</p>
<p>He pretended to tolerate the judgment as he folded up some bills and tucked them into her apron. "Tell Elaine I'll be in, same time." Standing, he kissed her on the cheek as he waited for Jack to slide out of the booth. </p>
<p>The rain had turned the early morning air crisp, and Jack tilted her head up to the sky to inhale deeply. He sketched her profile in his mind, from her hair to her throat and barely avoided getting caught when she opened her eyes and looked at him. Or maybe he didn't, considering the way she wet her lips. He moved closer and they stood together, simply enjoying the nearness. A car pulling up into an empty spot beside Gibbs' truck broke the moment but not the connection. Unconsciously, she rested her hand on his forearm. </p>
<p>"You'll get home okay?"</p>
<p>Her softness dropped his own voice to a lower register. "You wanna follow me, Sloane?'</p>
<p>The use of her last name brought an unexpected dilation in her pupils, and it was another piece of her he mentally stored away for a later date. But if he thought he had the upper hand in whatever it was that was happening between them, he was sorely mistaken.</p>
<p>"If you let me follow you home, you'll have to keep me."</p>
<p>He wasn't often caught flat-footed, but she caught him there and she knew it, too, based on her confident wink. His tongue felt numb in his mouth and she patted his cheek, as Cathy had done, yet with an entirely different touch.</p>
<p>"I guess I'll see you in a week," she said, pulling out the keys from her jacket pocket.</p>
<p>He found his voice as she got into her car. "I'm here every day. 0800."</p>
<p>The unspoken invitation was rewarded with another smile and he was thankful for the darkness that covered his rare flush. </p>
<p>Her wrist flicked out from her sleeve. "So I guess I'll see you in 5 hours, Cowboy." </p>
<p>That she accepted the invitation was one thing; the fact she immediately started the clock was another. Another response that turned him into a mute. Thankfully, she didn't seem to need a reply, and she closed her door, turned the ignition and pulled out of the spot with a wave. It wasn't until the taillights turned the corner and were out of sight that he chuckled and gave his tire a light, appreciative kick.</p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>-end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>